wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Kraits
At A Glance The Kraits are a young, rising gang spread across Pyhrria, notorious for their graffiti, making a profit of of stolen items, and lifting food stands. They travel everywhere, preferring ruins and big cities. However, the members are often able to avoid sentences by double-crossing fellow gangs and destroying evidence. Members are often distinguished by bright cyan bracelets, often seen two or ten at a time. The members come and go, as new members are initiated in place of those who leave, get arrested for a long time, or betray the group. Like most gangs, one is able to rejoin once they've left or been released from prison, but are forever shunned if they betray the group. Unique to the group, most of the members have no family, recently deceased family members, or a tough home life. Most of the members and all of the leaders are female, though a few males are in the gang, too, most often boyfriends of current members. The Leaders Below are the three main leaders: |-|Streak = In a Nutshell Streak is the main leader and founder of The Kraits. An orphan since she can remember, Streak is barely an adult, but already knows how to run the crime world. London calling to the far-away towns Now, war is declared, and battle come down Appearance Streak cannot be distingushed as one tribe; in fact, she comes from such a long line of hybridization, perhaps dating back to 1000 AS, that she can only be known as a "mongrel". However, it is clear that she has NightWing in her due to her neck scales, and RainWing in her due to her face scales. Coming from her RainWing side, Streak is petite, thin, and wiry, with tiny, shifty hands, perfect for picking pocket. Streak is light grey, with glimmering mulberry horns, belly scales, wings, claws and spines. Her eyes are as large as a young dragonet's striking, and are nearly the same color as her belly. Unlike her heavily-influenced NightWing side, her wings are rather dull, with no stars, but instead have a brilliant rose luster visible in sunlight. She wears a white birdskull mask, almost fully covering the top half of her face, which add a creepy twist to such a young, dainty-looking dragon. Running down from each sparkling, cruel wine eye are two red lines, recognizing her as leader. When impressed, excited, or furious, Streak bares her feriocious teeth, huge, thick and off-white in color, which often give other dragons the chills. London calling to the underworld Come out of the cupboards, you boys and girls History Abandoned as a wee chick, Fallout can't remember her childhood too well, just a flash of kind gold scales giving her food as a dragonet. She believes it was a SandWing female, a fellow street rat, who was also homeless and fed her every day. When the middle-aged dragon succumbed to typhus after a filthy spell in the city, she left behind a red silk scarf, her only possession. Conscious and already able to fend for herself, Streak took up a habit of using her dwindling baby looks to score her food, often in the form of free bread. When she lost them fully, she took to shoplifting instead, gaining a preference for fire-cooked chicken so much that the dragon working in the frozen food isle became her friend, although he was blissfully unaware that she wasn't paying for it. |-|Gangrene = the gay one |-|Hypnotic = the hot one Opposition These dragons have made clear their apparation against The Kraits. |-|Lory = |-|"Ripper"= Category:Groups Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters